


Red Ribbon

by throed (11dishwashers)



Series: The Christmas Spirit [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Christmas, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 15:28:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8897068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/11dishwashers/pseuds/throed
Summary: It's Chanyeol and Baekhyun's first Christmas together, and Chanyeol decides to get into the holiday spirit.





	

Of course Baekhyun had to work on Christmas Eve. Their boss never saw anything as a real excuse, so he had to show up and put gingerbread shots in coffee until he couldn’t stand the smell of it anymore. Thank god his shift ended early. He waved Jongdae goodbye and practically speed walked through the streets full of christmas lights.  
The city was always especially busy around the holiday season, since it seemed to make it a point to be as festive as possible.  
An upside of this was the stalls lining the streets, each selling little knick knacks or festival food.  
Baekhyun smiled as he saw a churros stand. They were always Chanyeol’s favourite, so he bought a bag of chocolate covered ones to give him.

 

Living with Chanyeol was almost like a dream- even when they were working out the rent together at the kitchen table. Nothing could beat that weird domestic feeling of eating dinner together every night, but they hadn’t had a christmas yet. Chanyeol was obviously one to go all out. They didn’t have much space in the apartment but Chanyeol still assembled a small christmas tree with lights in the corner of the sitting room, he put up tinsel, he made a wreath, he made paper snowflakes. Well, Baekhyun didn’t really care about decorating but it was just so cute.  
So he was full of excitement to see Chanyeol as he opened the apartment door. The radio was on in the kitchen; he could hear it faintly playing ‘All I Want For Christmas Is You’ and he had to smile.  
“Chanyeol, I’m back,” he called out, hanging up his snow-covered coat and clutching the bag of churros.  
“Babe, come here,” Chanyeol called back from the bedroom. Oh?  
Baekhyun opened the bedroom door and he had no idea what to expect- just not this.  
“Merry Christmas, Baekhyun,” Chanyeol said with a smirk, sprawled out on the bed completely naked. Well, completely naked except for a red bow tied around his dick.  
Baekhyun burst out laughing and Chanyeol’s confidence wavered.  
“What is it?”  
“God, you’re such an idiot,” Baekhyun said. “Aren’t you freezing?”  
“What, don’t you want your present?” Chanyeol whined, gesturing to his cock in frustration.  
Baekhyun grinned fondly and shook his head before jumping into bed with Chanyeol.  
“I can’t believe I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for this!! just christmas fluff!!


End file.
